


Amnesia

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (don't you mean jackson bittermore), Alive Hale Family, Established Relationship, F/F, I'll add more tags as the chapters go on!, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles doesn't remember the pack, Stiles has amnesia, ha i'm funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you sure you’re not just waiting for the day my memories come back, Derek?” Derek let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. They’ve been through this twice now, his mate convinced he was going to leave him the moment he found out he didn’t remember anything. Didn’t remember them.“Stiles-- I told you, I don’t, you’re it for me.”“No, you don’t. You don’t. They’re not coming back. I went to the doctor and he said they’re not. They’re just not.”





	1. Hospital? More Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, first things first: this is not my idea nor my prompt, I found the idea [here](http://willa-fitz.tumblr.com/post/158115030937/aia-week-teenage-dream-id-youd-get-to-know%22) so you should check it out. Secondly, I hope to update every Friday or Saturday until this is done! I hope to push myself into making it a reality.

Stiles paced back and forth in front of the Alpha werewolf, his eyes calculating as he watched the movement of the nurses rushing here and there in the hospital. Derek would’ve found amusement with the way his mate was watching everyone as if he suspected one of the doctors or nurses to attack him when his mate and _Alpha_ was standing right there, but the subject at hand was far from amusing. Stiles, his mate, had been in an accident involving his jeep while on the way to his loft for a pack meeting on Erica’s request. The other driver had yet to be caught causing Stiles’ father to work overtime, but it was suspected that the other driver had been intoxicated when he hit his mate’s jeep. And that’s how the pack, their Alpha and the Alpha’s mate ended up in the hospital with his mate furiously pacing in front of Derek while Stiles had forgotten everything. _Everyone._

“Are you sure you’re not just waiting for the day my memories come back, Derek?” Derek let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. They’ve been through this twice now, his mate convinced he was going to leave him the moment he found out he didn’t remember anything. Didn’t remember _them._

“Stiles-- I told you, I don’t, you’re it for me.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t. They’re not coming back. I went to the doctor and he said they’re not. They’re just not.”

Derek turned his head to look up at Stiles. He was trying to think of something to say, anything really, to put his mate’s mind at ease but words were never his forte. They were Stiles’.

“See! You don’t want me, you want me from before.”

“Wait, Stiles, wait. You’ve got to give me more than a second to process it, please.” Derek stood from his seated position and walked towards his mate, stopping when his mate flinched from him coming too close. “You don’t know me and I want you to. God, I _want you to.”_

“I’d-- you’d get to know me again, too?”

Derek let a smile break out on his face at the idea. He didn’t care if he had to relearn everything about his mate again - he’d do it for as long as Stiles wanted or asked him to do it - he just wanted Stiles close to him; be able to care and provide for him like a mate is supposed to do.

“Do you want to?”

“You’re staying?” Stiles whispers. “Even though I won’t get the memories back?” Stiles bit his lip at the thought of putting this man-- or wait, didn’t he say Stiles was his mate? -- through trouble or pain at the idea of not being able to be his old self around him. Around anyone, really.

Derek nodded his head and stared at Stiles. He wanted nothing more than to hold his mate in his arms right now, but he knew he had to give the boy his space. Derek didn’t want to upset him or slow his progress down in any way.

“I-- of course, Stiles. Of course I’m staying. Are you?”

Stiles stared at Derek as he thought it over. On the one hand, he didn’t know the man in front of him or anyone else he hung around but they knew him, but on the other.. he felt that he could trust Derek. He didn’t know what it was, but it felt as if something was pushing him towards putting his trust into the man standing before him. As if a part of him knew that this man would never harm him; never lay a hand on him if it wasn’t meant to be caring or gentle.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed out past his lips, “yes I’m going to stay with you. I-- I want to know who I was-- who _you_ are.” Stiles looked down towards the floor and bit his lip again. It must be a nervous habit, Derek noted. “I want to see the side of you that made me fall in love with you.”

Derek stiffened at the confession and stared ahead at Stiles with his eyes wide. “Do-- are you sure?” Derek questioned the boy in front of him while his heart pounded inside of his chest.

“I.. I think so,” Stiles continued on, oblivious as to how Derek was acting. “Because you must be a hell of a guy if you made me fall--”

“Stiles!” Stiles turned around with a puzzled expression on his features. Who was calling him and why? Maybe it was his dad? Stiles thought about it for a second before coming to the conclusion that it couldn’t be his dad because his dad was at work. So, who was it?

The sound of multiple feet hitting the ground as they ran became clearer to Stiles’ ears and watched as a group of teenages he didn’t notice turn the corner. Some out of breath, some not.

When they took notice of him, they all stumbled over each other to get to him first. He looked over at Derek with a panicked look over his features. Who were these people and why did they look so excited to see him? Noticing his expression, the group froze and looked to Derek, to Stiles, and then back to Derek as if they were having a wordless conversation with the redhead seemingly demanding to be in the know with what had happened to Stiles. Derek cleared his throat and took a step forward to address his pack.

“I understand you’re worried about Stiles,” Derek began while trying to not be choked up at the reactions this could cause, “but Stiles doesn’t remember you. He doesn’t--”

“What do you mean Stiles doesn’t remember us?” Scott growled and took a step towards Stiles, “you remember me, right? All the trouble we got into as kids?” Scott turned to grab Stiles’ arm with his eyes glowing red. Stiles whimpered slightly from the grip -- why was it so strong? -- and shook his head at the question directed at him from the boy.

Scott released a deeper growl at this, claws growing from his hands and started to shake. The others in the group were having the same reaction, minus the red eyes, and looked towards Stiles before their eyes finally rested on Derek.

“And what’s the plan? How do we _fix_ this?” Erica asked and the others nodded in agreement.

“I-- I want my mother back..” Isaac let out quietly, whimpering silently to himself at the reality of Stiles forgetting him.

Derek let out a sigh again at the way his pack was acting, but he understood it. If he could, he would be doing the same -- worse even. But he had to stay calm for Stiles. The Stiles who was confused and lost. The Stiles who would probably beat himself up over this if he ever got his memories back.

“We get to know him again and allow him to know us--”

“Including the big were--”

“No. He is not to know,” Derek paused at this and looked around the room. “And if I find out anyone told him about it before Deaton, Melissa or Stiles’ father gives us the okay that he can handle it again,” Derek allowed his eyes to flash blood red, “I will _personally_ be dealing with you. Are we understood?”

A chorus of “yes Alpha” went around the room. They all took their seats around his mate and took turns explaining who they were to Stiles.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours had passed and Melissa had come into the room, explaining to the pack that visiting hours were over and they could come back to see Stiles tomorrow after school. She had emphasized the “after school” to the pack, narrowing her eyes towards Erica and Isaac specifically, knowing they would be the ones most likely to sneak out and visit Stiles.

Derek looked towards the door and Stiles, debating with himself if he should stay in the room or not. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome with the boy, especially when said boy didn’t know him anymore. He finally decided on leaving, saying goodbye to Stiles with a promise of coming back to visit Stiles tomorrow as soon as visiting hours were open again.


	2. Can Derek Be Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here I am! I forced myself to have this done by Friday despite all the school work I have ;; Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Derek walked into his loft and released a sigh while running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? His mate didn’t remember him or all the memories they’ve shared together and it was tearing him apart inside. He didn’t know where to begin to even _attempt_ getting Stiles’ memories back. This wasn’t done by something supernatural and Derek almost let out a snort at the thought. He can face everything supernatural and walk away fine, but the minute he gets in a car crash with another _human_ this happens! Derek and Stiles have the best luck in the world, right? Ha.

He looked down at his cellphone sitting on the table and hesitated. Should he call Laura? Or his mother? Perhaps both? Laura might make fun of him but would eventually help and his mother would want to know everything that happened. He frowned at the idea of having to bother them. He was grown now. He shouldn’t have to rely on his big sister or his mother to tell him how to fix things or to count on them to get him out of trouble. But he really didn’t know what to do to help Stiles..

Releasing another sigh, Derek picked up his phone and called Laura. He prayed that she knew something because he would hate having to involve his mother.

“Hey Der-Bear!” Laura’s voice sounded as she picked up on the second ring. “Are you staying out of trouble?” Laura teased her younger brother. “I hope your mate’s father hasn’t arrested you again!” And with that, Laura was howling with laughter on the other side.

“I’m glad you found that funny,” Derek said in a flat tone. “But I actually.. do need your help. It’s-- it’s Stiles, Laura.”

Laura stopped laughing and took on a more serious attitude. “What happened? Is he okay? Do you need me or mother to come over--”

“He lost his memories, Lar.” Derek choked out to his older sister. “He doesn’t remember anything-- doesn’t remember _me.”_

Laura let out a distressed sound at the news. “Are.. are you sure? Maybe this is one of Stiles’ famous pranks, you know? Maybe he--”

“It’s not,” Derek cut his sister off before she could try her _“make Derek feel better with pointless lies”_ plan again. “His heartbeat was steady. He wasn’t lying.”

“Cora, mother and I are coming over.” Laura stated as he heard her call for Talia and Cora in the background. “We’ll be over in 10 minutes.” He heard a beeping noise shortly after and let out a sigh.

“At least they might be able to help me..” Derek muttered to himself in his empty loft.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

True to their word, they were at his door in a little over 5 minutes. He felt the urge to roll his eyes at this because, really, was it necessary for them to speed down the road? He snorted at the thought. They’re lucky he knows the Sheriff of the town.

Laura rushed over to him when she stepped out of the car and demanded to know everything that had happened while Talia and Cora nodded in agreement. After letting out a huff, he began to explain what happened. How his mate was on the way to his loft, excited for a pack night for the first time in _months_ , but someone had crashed into the side of his jeep on the driver’s side.

Talia made a thoughtful noise and turned to look at her son. “I don’t suspect it was anything supernatural or it being foul play,” she held up a hand before Derek could protest, “that is not to say it isn’t a possibility we should consider, especially with hunters out more since the attack in Palm Springs.”

“What do we do then?” Laura asked and sighed. Stiles had become part of the family and he was Derek’s missing piece; the one that could ground and control him before he did something rash. Stiles forced him to think things through and to consider if getting himself hurt was worth Stiles being angry at him later for it.

“We could investigate the accident, see if foul play as at hand,” Cora started from her place beside Talia, “but in the meantime Derek should stay with his mate until we can find stuff out,” Laura and Talia gave a small nod of agreement at that. “Can you do that, Derek?”

He nodded at the idea. “I can try but it’d be hard with him not knowing why this strange man is following him around.” His mother let out a laugh at that.

“You did it once already, but if I recall correctly,” his mother started with a glint in her eyes, “you were pushing him up against walls too.”

Derek’s face began to turn a bright shade of red while he growled. Leave it to the three girls to make a joke while his mate was in possible danger.

“Come on Der-Bear, you know it’s true.” Laura said before howling with laughter again. He rolled his eyes at the antics of his family but he wouldn’t change it. He loved them immensely and to have them here to help him while his mate didn’t remember him gave him a comfort, as if he was a young pup again and needed to be cared for by his mother.

“Come Derek,” Talia said as she began to walk towards his loft, “we might as well start now.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Derek looked through the police reports involving his mate’s case. His mother had made a few phone calls -- something about people owing her a couple favours -- and half an hour later someone was dropping off the files needed to look deeper into the case.

Derek rubbed at his eyes and looked towards the clock. 7:16 AM. He let out a sigh and looked towards his family. They were still actively going through case files, ones that are shockingly similar to his mate’s accident, but they looked fully awake; no traces of looking at things all night evident anywhere.

“Hey Derek!” Laura shouted from where she was sitting. Was it necessary for her to yell when we had our hearing?

“What?” Derek growled back towards his older sister. “And we both know you could have said that normally, I would’ve heard you _fine.”_

“I know,” Laura smirked, “but you look half dead sitting there. Go take a shower and get ready for the hospital,” she scrunched up her nose at the idea of a hospital. They always smelt too bad for their heightened senses. “Besides, visiting hours are opening soon anyways.”

Derek nodded and went up the stairs to his bathroom and took a cold shower to wake him up. He was excited to see his mate, but he was fearful too-- what if Stiles didn’t want to see him anymore? What if he found someone else? Someone _better_ than Derek?

His claws started to replace his fingers and he dug them into his side. He took deep breaths to calm himself; he couldn’t lose control when he got to visit his mate so soon. Gaining control, he stepped out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed. Grabbing his car keys, he walked by his mother and sisters to go visit his mate.

His camaro purred to life as he started it and drove towards the hospital. He couldn’t wait to see Stiles. He needed to be by his side, needed to be able to _protect_ him in case anything decided to harm him.

He walked past the front desk to his mate’s room, his wolf growing antsy at the thought of being away from his mate for so long; leaving his mate defenceless with his memories gone. He took a breath in and smelled the scent of his mate and his wolf purred at it; the wolf inside instantly calming.

Knocking on the hospital room door, he looked inside to see his mate still sleeping. A gentle smile moved its way onto his face -- the one reserved for Stiles only -- and moved towards the chair seated next to the hospital.

An hour later his mate had started to stir and woke up. He gave a little wave to the man sitting beside his hospital bed and let out a tiny yawn that made Derek’s stomach clench. It had only been a day and he already missed waking up next to his mate; being able to watch the way he slowly woke himself up and be able to kiss his lips while he flipped them over to--

Derek lost his train of thought as Stiles continued to stare at him. He forgot how uncomfortable it is to be under his mate’s intense gaze and cringed. He probably didn’t understand why he was here.

“Hey, uh..” Derek trailed off. What was he supposed to say? His mate didn’t know him anymore and he highly doubted he wanted to spend time with Derek.

“It’s okay. I get it,” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow. Get what? What was there to get? He frowned a little.

At the frown on Derek’s face, Stiles started to explain himself again. “I get that you need to be near me because I’m your-- what did the girl use again?--”

“Mate.” Derek said simply. “Wait, what? Stiles what did you say? What girl?”

Stiles frowned at that. “She said you knew her?”

“What girl?” Derek growled out again while his heart started to pound in his chest.

“She said something about her name being Kate I think--”

“Kate Argent?”

“Yeah, her!” Stiles said while nodding his head with a smile on his face, seemingly accomplished with himself that he remembered the name. Derek stood up quickly and started to pace in front of the hospital bed. His hands were curled into fists and shaking. He was close to losing control and he didn’t want that. Didn’t want to lose control in front of his mate.

“Listen to me, Stiles.” Derek had stopped pacing and looked at him. “Did she hurt you? Touch you maybe?”

Stiles shook his head at that. “She only told me she was a friend of yours and that you’d be happy to see her again.” At that Derek let out a deep growl and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Laura’s number and took in shaky breaths. Part of him could hear Stiles asking why he was acting the way he was (“it was just a girl!”) but he couldn’t bother with that right now. Kate had been here, been with his mate, and he didn’t know what she was planning.

“Derek?” His mother answered Laura’s phone. Derek assumed Laura was currently busy with something.

“Mom.. Mom, it’s Kate. She--”

“Derek, do not move. Stay with your mate until the three of us and the pack can get there.” Derek nodded at her words and let out a noise to let his mother know he heard her.

“And Derek?” His mother asked.

“Yeah?”

“We have to tell him everything again. Derek, we have to tell him about us now,” his mother stated. “It isn’t safe for him to be in the dark anymore.”

Derek let out a sigh. He knew his mother was right. She was rarely wrong. He hung up on his mother and sat back down in the chair.

“Stiles,” Derek addressed his mate in the hospital bed. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Stiles nodded his head as a way for the strange -- but hot man his mind supplied -- man to continue with what he was trying to say.

Derek hesitated for a second. How was he supposed to explain this? When Stiles first found it, it had been easy. Scott had been bitten and Stiles took it upon himself to search up what it was and if it could possibly kill his best friend.

“How much do you know about werewolves?” Derek asked.

“They’re a myth,” Stiles stated plainly. “They don’t exist.”

“What if I could show you they did? That I’m one?”

Stiles snorted at the man in front of him. Werewolves? Real? As if! He would’ve known if.. He frowned. He supposed he _wouldn’t_ know, not anymore anyways.

“Go ahead,” his mate said while looking at him in interest. Derek nodded at his mate and let the shift take over. His mate let out a small gasp and leaned forward to touch his face.

“Is this why that lady was here earlier?” Stiles questioned the older male. “Because of this? Because of what you are?”

Derek nodded at the questions. “They’re hunters. They hunt my kind. Hunt werewolves for a living.”

Stiles made a distressed sound at the information and his wolf whined, pressing his ears to the back of his head and wanted to comfort his mate; wanted to be able to sooth him.

“But what did she want with me?” Stiles asked as he continued to move his fingers along Derek’s face gently. “I’m not a werewolf, I’m only a human.”

Derek leaned into his mate’s touch as he continued to explore the way the shift changed his face. “Because you’re an Alpha’s mate,” he murmured to Stiles. His mate gave a little frown at the information and huffed.

“Just because I can tame an Alpha and she can’t doesn’t mean she has to go on a killing spree.” Stiles joked. Derek let out a huff of laughter and rolled his eyes playfully at his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two dorks together :")


End file.
